Silas Moore
Silas Moore is an American CAW Wrestler, currently signed to Extreme CAW Wrestling, as a part of ECW D-League. History in ECW D-League Silas Moore competed in the first match on ECW D-League Episode 1, competing against Donnie DeMarko in a winning effort. On ECW D-League Episode 2, Silas Moore came out to answer an open challenge issued by main roster star, Sermon Bundy, despite Bundy kicking out of Moore's finishing move, Silas picked up the win after hitting another Diving Spinning Heel Kick. Silas Moore reappeared on ECW D-League Episode 3, competing against Cardinal Sin, despite Silas putting up a good fight, Silas lost the match after Cardinal Sin countered Silas' Diving Spinning Heel Kick into a Powerbomb. After the match, Cardinal Sin beat down Silas Moore. On ECW D-League Episode 4 Silas competed against the returning William Williams, in a winning effort. After the match, Cardinal Sin tried to attack Silas Moore from behind, but Silas saw the attack coming and reversed the attack before throwing Cardinal Sin out of the ring. On ECW D-League Episode 5 Silas Moore was allowed to choose his own tag team partner for a tag team match against Cardinal Sin and a partner of Sin's choosing, Sin's partner was revealed to be Brooklyn Bulldozer, and Silas' partner was revealed to be The Thunder. Silas and Thunder got the win after Thunder pinned Bulldozer. On ECW D-League Episode 6, Silas Moore competed in a first round match in the ECW D-League Championship Tournament against Jared Tunkin, with Moore winning the match in less than a minute. On ECW D-League Episode 7, Silas competed in a Quarter Final match against Aurelius, with Silas picking up the win. After the match, Moore tried to offer Aurelius a handshake, but Aurelius just swatted Silas' hand away. Cardinal Sin then attacked Silas Moore. On ECW D-League Episode 8, Silas competed in a Semi-Final match against Sylvio Salvatore, with Sylvio's manager, Mickey Willis at ringside. Silas put up a good fight, but was constantly distracted by Willis, until Silas received some help from RJ Drake, who had been cheated by Sylvio in the Quarter Finals, with RJ's help, Moore was able to win the match and advance to the finals. Later that night, after Cardinal Sin won his Semi-Final match, Silas Moore appeared on stage. At Royal Rumble, Silas Moore and Cardinal Sin competed in the opening match of the night in the Tournament Finals to determine the first D-League Champion. Before the match, Cardinal Sin attacked Silas Moore with Brass Knuckles without the referee's knowledge. Silas lost the match and Cardinal Sin became the first ECW D-League Champion. Later that night, Silas Moore and Cardinal Sin were set to appear in the Royal Rumble match, but both were found attacked backstage and couldn't compete in the Rumble. On ECW D-League Episode 9, Silas competed in a 6-Man Battle Royal to determine the Number 1 Contender for the D-League Championship, also featuring RJ Drake, Sylvio Salvatore, The Thunder, Aurelius and William Williams. Silas won the match last eliminating RJ Drake, but after the match, Silas was attacked by an unknown attacker. On ECW D-League Episode 10, Silas challenged Cardinal Sin for the D-League Title. The match ended in a no contest after an interference from the man that attacked Silas on Episode 9. After the attacker threw Cardinal Sin out of the ring, Silas hit his signature Diving Heel Kick to the attacker. Cardinal Sin and Silas Moore had a staredown afterwards. On ECW D-League Episode 11, Silas called out the unknown attacker, who revealed himself as Amon, who talked about how Silas "lost his way" and how he planned to bring everyone back to the light. It was also announced that at Bad Company, the ECW D-League Championship would be defended in a triple threat match between Cardinal Sin, Amon and Silas Moore. Amon tried to leave, but Cardinal Sin appeared on the ramp, the lights went off and Amon appeared in the ring behind Silas Moore, the lights went off again and Amon appeared behind Cardinal Sin, before hitting him with a Double Underhook DDT, another man appeared in the ring and attacked Silas Moore, before Amon hit Silas with another Double Underhook DDT. On ECW D-League Episode 12, Silas faced Amon in a singles match, attacking Amon before the match started. The match ended in a no contest after an interference from Amon's associate, who tried to attack Silas. Silas was able to fight the man off, but was hit with a Double Underhook DDT from Amon. At Bad Company, Silas lost the three way match when he was pinned by Amon after an interference from John Wayne Glover. Appearances Personal Life In Wrestling * Finishing Moves ** Diving Spinning Heel Kick * Signature Moves ** Tornado Kick (Jumping Corkscrew Roundhouse Kick) * Nicknames * Entrance Themes ** "You Can Run" performed by Lorddikim Allah and composed by Jim Johnston Category:Wrestlers Category:Current Roster Category:D-League Category:Male Category:2k14 Era Category:2k18 Era Category:American Category:High-Flyers Category:Light Heavyweights